


Tones, Honey Bear, Brucie Bear, Glinda, Elphaba, and Space Cowboy

by GoringWriting



Series: Tony Stark's Poly Protectors [6]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), First Dates, First Meetings, Other, Polyamory, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 05:51:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14948775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: How Tony met each of his husbands.





	Tones, Honey Bear, Brucie Bear, Glinda, Elphaba, and Space Cowboy

Tony knew he was in love with James Rhodes the moment they met. James was the first person who looked at him and saw Tony, not Tony Stark, not Howard's son, just Tony.

College was the best time of his life. That's why he made sure that he stayed all four years. He could have finished in one but he wanted as much time with James as he could. 

Soon James became Rhodey or Honey Bear depending on his mood. They dated and Tony was happy. 

Rodey never treated him like a means to academic success or societal advancement. He treated Tony like someone normal and that was the best part.

They went on dates, studied together, and just hung out together and Tony loved every second of it. 

Rhodey was there for him when his parents died and Tony was sure that whatever came their way wouldn't matter because he and his Honey Bear were too strong together.

They kept their relationship secret from everyone except Rhodey’s mom because that woman had taken one look at them and said, “I'm old not blind boys.”

Rhodey posed as his best friend because the military is stupid. Tony made sure that they would work together a lot.

It was crazy but it was them.

Their relationship came out shortly after Afganistan and Rhodey's man on a mission mentality.

Neither man cared, they were out proud and if anyone messed with them they would get a kick to the ass by a Colonel or a superhero.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With Bruce Tony didn't realize he was in love at first. After all they were in the middle of an alien invasion. Fighting aliens proves to be an excellent distraction from all emotional stuff.

Then when Bruce moved into his tower and Tony spenr calm days talking to him, listening to him, and sometimes just sitting together while they worked Tony realized that he was falling in love.

He would like to say that he handled the revelation in a calm and mature way.

He didn't. He locked himself in his room and had a panic attack about how Rhodey was going to be disgusted by him and never want to see him again. 

JARVIS apparently decided that this master was an idiot and called James, who came over as fast as he could and talked him down with sweet words, soft kisses and offer to take him and Bruce on a date and see where things went.

That's when Tony relaized that Rhodey’s calmness and compassion were two more reasons he loves the man.

The date was actually pretty good. Tony watched Rhodey flirt with Bruce. He could definitely see something between the two.

What surprised him was when Bruce cleared his throat and said, “I don't do one night stands and I will not hurt the other by being with one of you. So, I think I should leave.”

“And what if we don't want a one night stand? What if we want you in our bed forever?” Tony had said and watched the delicious blush that he loves crawl across Bruce's face.

“We? As in both?” Bruce asks softly.

“We as in both,” Rhodey says and Tony looks at him to see if Rhodey is doing this just for him but he sees Rhodey watching Bruce with respect and love.

So, that's Tony got a Brucie Bear along with his Honey Bear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Stephen Strange didn't think he was going to like Dr. Stark. According to all the people he talked to they said that the two of them were very similar. Which meant that Stephen was definitely not going to like stark.

He was very very wrong.

“Hey Glinda. Welcome to Avengers Compound,” Stark says.

“Glinda?”

“Well yeah. What else was I gonna call you? Real names are so boring,” Tony says and Stephen's twitch into a small smile.

“And yet I have nothing to call you,” Stephen says.

“How about Tony. It's technically a nickname,” he says and the cloak slips off Stephen's shoulders in order to circle Tony curiously.

“Ummm...hi. I'm Tony,” Tony says holding out his hand. The cloak wraps around it but in the approximation of a handshake.

“This is the Cloak of Levitation.”

“Oh cool. What are your pronouns?” Tony asks and Stephen is full on smiling now as the cloak shakes it's head when Tony says he and she but nods when he says they.

“They and them? Sure thing. Can I call you Levi?” Tony asks and Stephen watches the cloak wraps around Tony in a hug.

“I like you too Levi,” Tony says patting the cloak and then narrows his eyes when he hears Stephen laughing.

“What's so funny?” 

“I've never seen someone meet a centuries old sentient magical artifact, ask it it's pronouns, then proceed to give a nickname,” Stephen says.

“What can I say? I'm special like that,” Tony says as the cloak settles on his shoulders.

“Yes, you certainly are. Would you like to go to dinner with me?” Stephen asks recognizing the look the cloak...Levi...is giving him. It's the, if you let this man get away I will float you up and drop you, look.

“I... I'd like to, if my boyfriends can come too,” Tony says and Stephen raises an eyebrow.

“Boyfriends? As in more than one?”

“What can I say? We break all the norms,” Tony says and Stephen smiles.

“I bet you do,” he says and goes to dinner with Tony and his boyfriends. They seem to click exceedingly well. Stephen felt strong feelings for each of them.

He didn't believe in love at first sight. That's for children but it was the closest thing to it.

With time he fell completely head over hills with each of them and them with him.

Which is how Tony got a Glinda to go along with a Honey Bear and a Brucie Bear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Went Bruce went off into space to get away from Wanda they were sad but Bruce promised that he'd be back when the idea if her didn't make him want to turn green.

They hated it but the understood.

Went he came back with Thor, Valkyrie and Loki they were shocked. What was worse while Thor and Valkyrie ran off to work on New Asgard they left Loki with Bruce until they could arrange for Loki's safety.

“Alright Elphaba welcome the Tower. Don't throw us out a window and we'll be fine. Welcome home Brucie Bear!”

“If I am Elphaba then who is Fiyero?” Loki asks and Tony's eyes light up.

“Tony please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking,” Rhodey says when the four of them leave Loki alone in the living room.

“Rhodey, he's much nicer when he's not leading an invasion. Besides you heard what Bruce said. He invaded under duress,” Tony says.

“Are you sure Tones? He probably has more issues than all of us combined.”

“We handle me just fine,” Tony says.

“Alright. Let's give him a chance,” Rhodey says and they go back into the room where Loki is now wrapped up in Levi.

“What happened?”

“All I did was let the them feel my magic. It's a way of introduction and respect with magical artifacts,” Loki says.

“They like you,” Tony says and they all sit on the couch and Levi lays themself across their laps.

“So, how do you feel about having four Fiyeros?” Tony asks and Loki glances at him.

“I have never been one for joining harems,” Loki says with a glare.

“Whoa… This isn't a harem Elphaba. We're all of equal status in the relationship and we all love each other,” Tony says.

“You're being honest,” Loki says.

“Of course. I make it a point not to lie people I love,” Tony says.

“I... perhaps I might be interested,” Loki says and Rhodey recognizes the fake indifference as a way to avoid pain should this be a trick. Which makes him wonder who did it the first time to make Loki so wary.

“Terrific. I'll order some food and we can watch terrible movies. It'll be nice to have someone else to add their two cents into the idiotic decisions in movies.

“You don't wish to demand intercourse?” Loki asks.

“First off none of us will ever demand intercourse. We're very big on choice here. Second, you just met us, we want you to feel comfortable with us first, and third, we don't want you here just for sex,” Tony says and Loki smiles softly and they curl up and watch movies.

Which is how Tony got an Elphaba to go along with a Honey Bear, a Brucie Bear, and a Glinda.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was no beating around the bush when they met Peter Quill.

The guardian's ship had had to make an emergency landing on the landing area of Stark Tower. 

Rhodey, Tony, Stephen, Bruce and Loki had all gone up to greet them and make sure they weren't a threat.

When the door had opened and a human looking man had come out and looked at them they all recognized the look on his face.

“Guys! I don't think we survived the crash. There's a bunch of angels out here,” they hear man shout and they all share a look. 

“I'll go set up dinner reservations,” Rhodey says pulling out his phone.

“Hey there Space Cowboy. You're not dead yet!” Tony shouts and the man looks at him.

“You sure I'm not in heaven, Angel?”

“Positive.”

“Good. I'd hate to ruin purity. I'm Peter Quill.” He says and they each introduce themselves.

“So, what's your opinion on going out to dinner with us?” Rhodey asks.

“I'd love that,” Quill says.

Which is how Tony got a Space Cowboy to go along with a Honey Bear, a Brucie Bear, a Glinda, and an Elphaba.

And he wouldn't change his family for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr


End file.
